


Behind bars

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Yuuri, Mafia boss Victor Nikiforov, Mafia heir Yuuri, Pining, Prison AU, Russian Mafia, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: After spending years gaining control of the prison, Victor has gotten bored with his life. Nothing exciting happens when you're on top.But one day, a new face comes into the prison and changes Victor's life completely. A pretty face like his couldn't possibly belong in there...Victor decides to get to the bottom of it, and a love story slowly starts to form in the prison.





	1. New inmate

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been bingewatching Orange is the new black for the weekend, and this is the result... <3
> 
> AKA: I should not be writing new stories but here we are xD <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor was a patient man. 

He had to be, if you wanted to keep his people in place.

Running the Russian mafia in the united states hadn’t been an easy task. And if it hadn’t been for his own brother selling him out, he probably would have taken over the country by now.

But instead, he was locked behind bars with a bunch of low life criminals.

Two years had passed, and he had fifteen more to go.

Luckily he had used his two years well, and the prison was practically running under his fingers. 

Running a prison wasn’t that different from running the mafia.

He had connections on the outside that made sure that he was well-supplied and most of the inmates worked in his favor. 

He figured that if he was going to be in prison for seventeen years, he might as well make the most of it, like getting enough people on his side to overthrow his asshole brother.

Every day was more or less the same. Wake up, shower, breakfast, doing chores... or rather have his people make his chores for him... Dinner and then sleep.

Prison was many things, but it wasn’t especially exciting. At least not when he was already on top.

He needed a challenge, or at least something to make his life a little bit more exciting. 

“Nikiforov,” one of the guards snapped as Victor was resting in his room with three of his own personal guards. Chris, Yuri and Yakov.

Victor sighed and sat up. Even though he controlled almost everything in the prison, the guards were they only exception.

But he was working on it.

“Yes?” Victor asked, keeping his voice even.

“You’re getting a new cellmate,” the guard stated and stepped aside to reveal a man in a orange jumpsuit and a bag of supplies. 

“Hmm, new meat...” Chris, one of Victor’s men said with a smirk. He was in for forging new identities for criminals, and for assisting someone during a kidnapping.

Victor raised his hand to silence him and got up from his bed so he could size up the newcomer.

He had dark hair, big cinnamon colored eyes, rosy cheeks and pink, soft lips. 

Victor was puzzled over how such a adorable face could make its way into his prison. How could anyone even arrest someone like him.

“Be nice, Nikiforov,” the guard warned before walking off, leaving the man to fend for himself.

Victor looked the man up and down, and couldn’t help but to notice how the man blushed at the action. 

“Uhm…” the man stuttered nervously. “I’m Yuuri…” he introduced himself. “Katsuki,” he corrected.

Victor smirked at him. “Been to prison before?”

Yuuri shook his head. 

Victor chuckled fondly. He figured. “I’m sure you’re going to like it here,” he said teasingly. Taking satisfaction in seeing the man look just as confused as he felt. “That bed is yours,” he said and gestured to the empty bed across from his. “You stay away from my stuff, I’ll stay away from yours.”

“Okay” Yuuri said in agreement and made his way over to his bed to discard his items.

Victor tilted his head so he could fully admire his new cellmate’s ass when he leaned over.

It was probably the best ass Victor had ever seen. Both curvy and firm. And that was still under those unflattering pants he was wearing.

Victor couldn’t help but to wonder how it would look without.

“Gross,” Yuri Plisetsky, the youngest inmate scoffed in disgust. He was Russian just like Victor. He was in for dealing drugs. Victor had taken pity on him due to his age, he was barely eighteen before he got a ten years long sentence. He was a good kid, he only had some attitude problems.

“So what are you in for?” Victor asked his new cellmate to get his attention. His interest was piqued, and he really wanted to know everything about this new arrival.

Yuuri sighed. “For being an idiot,” he admitted.

Victor snorted, that was probably the best answer he had heard from anyone. 

“You’re funny, Yuuri,” Victor told him. “I could use someone like you to tell me jokes all day.”

“I’m not really a comedian,” Yuuri said apologetically.

“Well, at least you’re easy on the eyes,” Victor said with a smirk.

Yuuri blushed at that, and his cheeks turned adorably red.

What was he doing in a prison? 

Victor really wanted to know.

Well, at least he had fifteen years to figure it out. He did have a lot of patience.

“Inmates,” the guard snapped as he returned. “Time for dinner.” 

Victor sighed before he looked to Yuuri to see his reaction, he looked both scared and confused, and Victor felt the sudden urge to protect him. 

“I hope that you don’t have a sensitive stomach,” Victor mused as he nodded for his men to follow him. 

The last one to move was Yakov, also Russian, in for murdering ten people forty years ago. He was serving off his life’s sentence. 

“Are you coming?” Victor asked Yuuri. There wasn’t really an option to go to lunch, but he still wanted to make a good impression. 

Yuuri nodded unsurely before following them out.  
…………………………………………………....

The cafeteria was bursting with life, and as always everyone turned their heads as Victor walked in with his crew. 

Victor went straight to his table, but once again was struck by confusion as he looked around and Yuuri wasn’t behind him.

He was still at the door, hugging a Thai man Victor knew to have been in the Yakuza.

How did he know Yuuri?

And just as Yuuri pulled away from the hug, another previous member of the Yakuza approached Yuuri and bowed deeply. His name was Minami, and he had gotten arrested for tampering with evidence at a murder scene. 

He wasn’t especially bright, but he was loyal.

Yuuri however seemed to be horrified by the bow and whatever Minami told him. Due to the way he frantically shook his hands in front of himself. 

The Thai man only laughed at it.

Victor needed to get to the bottom of this.

He got out of his seat and walked over to Yuuri and wrapped his arm around him, the new inmate went rigid at the action.

“Are these men bothering you?” Victor asked and glared at the other asians who both took a step back to show submission.

“No!” Yuuri quickly assured. “I… I know them.”

“You know Yakuza members?” Victor asked. Yuuri definitely didn’t seem like the type to belong to the Yakuza. 

“Yeah, I… I mean…” Yuuri stuttered nervously. “Yes.”

Victor allowed it. “Well, you know where I am if you need me,” he relented and made his way back to his table.

“It looks like your new pet is trying to get new friends,” Yakov stated as Victor returned. 

Victor hummed throughtfully. “Chris, what do we know about that Thai man?”

Chris drank up his water. “Well, for starters, he’s a great fuck,” he mused. “Into some kinky shit, but he had a very chipper attitude to make up for it.”

“I mean what is he in for?” Victor corrected. “What’s his name?”

“Oh,” Chris chuckled. “His name is Phichit Chulanont, he is in for taking the blame of a murder to protect the oyabun’s son.”

“Oyabun?” Victor questioned. “Isn’t that the Yakuza leader?”

“Yeah,” Chris confirmed. “Chulanont was apparently very high up in the ranks. Apparently he and the oyabun’s son were best friends.”

Victor narrowed his gaze suspiciously. Yuuri who had been tense from the moment he arrived, now seemed to be very relaxed as he spoke to that Phichit-person. He even laughed and smiled.

Victor didn’t like not knowing. And he definitely didn’t like where this was going.

The Russian mafia and the Yakuza were natural enemies. 

They killed each other’s men without hesitation and couldn’t keep from fighting their underground war about money.

If Victor hadn’t been so caught up with trying to plot a grand revenge for killing his father. A revenge so powerful that it would remove the entire Yakuza for good, he might have noticed his brother trying to frame him.

“Isn’t the Yakuza the ones responsible for killing your dad?” Yuri suddenly asked. “It looks to me that you might have been given the perfect way to get them back…”

It took a moment for Victor to process that information, and once he did, he got a bad feeling in his stomach.

Yuri was right, if Yuuri was actually the oyabun’s son, killing him wouldn’t be considered anything but justice. 

An eye for an eye.

And it might also lead to the Yakuza's doom.

The oyabun’s son was usually the heir to become the leader. They got to learn how everything worked and become flawless mafia bosses. If the bloodline was disturbed, that meant that chaos would erupt from people trying to take over the throne by themselves.

It was perfect.

Almost too perfect…

Victor looked to Yuuri and he could feel butterflies in his stomach when the Japanese man laughed happily.

He couldn’t kill him.

Not even a monster would be able to kill such a pretty face like his.

There had to be another way…

Victor’s eyes widened. 

What if he could turn Yuuri against his own?

If he could get Yuuri to turn on the Yakuza, he could be the perfect weapon.

The oyabuns wouldn’t expect a murder attempt from their own son, right?

And if Yuuri then went back to prison to be with him, there would be no one to uphold the Yakuza and that meant that Victor only had to worry about getting his own title back, with no disturbances.

Maybe Yuuri could even help him.

“What are you planning, Nikiforov?” Chris asked. “Cause you know that I’m not looking to add more years to my sentence. You want to get rid of someone, you can count me out.”

Victor shook his head. “No Chris…” he said honestly. “I have a much, much better idea...”


	2. Arrows of cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets some new friends and Victor gets suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make shorter chapters so there can be more frequent updates <3 I hope that's okay! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

“Everyone back in your cells!” the guard shouted. “Lights out in twenty minutes.”

Victor hadn’t taken his eyes of Yuuri in the last hour. The Japanese never sat down at his table during lunch, and all the time in the common room, he stuck with his new Asian friends.

He even got three more joining him.

Seung-Gil, Guang-Hong and Otabek, all known for having been in the Yakuza.

Victor didn’t like it.

It wasn’t a good sign when groups were starting to form.

And especially not a group of Yakuzas. 

Luckily Victor controlled the prison, he had a hold on everyone. If he needed to, he could break up the group with a snap of his fingers.

They weren’t going to be able to form a chain with a bunch of loose links.

Otabek was controlled by Yuri, the young Russian had a hold on him that Victor didn’t fully understand but wasn’t going to question. 

Guang-Hong was best friends with Leo, who used to do favors for the Russian mafia on the outside. If Victor took the information to a a warden, they could add another thirty years to Leo’s sentence. And Guang-Hong wasn’t willing to let that happen.

Seung-Gil was a bit different though. He didn’t have more of a hold on him than promising not to give him trouble as long as he stayed out of it.

Chris could get Phichit under control. He knew a lot of his secrets to blackmail him for a lifetime.

And Minami wasn’t especially bright, he could probably trick him into staying away, or just scare him off.

Point was, if they planned to overthrow him, they wouldn’t get very far.

The only one he didn’t control was Yuuri.

But he would get there.

He wasn’t giving up until he had Yuuri by his side.

“Victor,” Chris urged. “Let’s go…” 

Victor snapped out of whatever Yuuri-induced trance he had been in and got up. Yuuri had apparently already left while Victor had been thinking. 

He had no idea what was going on with his brain. It was as if all he could think about was Yuuri. 

His hair, his smile, his eyes, even those cute glasses.

He was burning his way into Victor’s heart. 

Victor immediately shook the feelings off, but they returned with a vengeance when he returned to his cell and caught Yuuri changing.

He gasped for probably the first time in his adult life at the sight.

Yuuri wasn’t just adorable, he was ripped. 

His body were the equivalent of a greek god’s. And he had multiple scars that only served to highlight his beauty. 

Was he even real, or had he been sent by the gods to test his strength?

Suddenly, Yuuri turned around and visibly flinched.

Victor cursed himself in the way he was staring. 

He scared him.

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologized. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

Yuuri relaxed slightly at that. “No, no, it’s fine,” he assured. “It used to be your cell… I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries.”

“You’re never going to hear me complain over a pretty boy taking off his clothes in my cell,” Victor stated with a smile.

Yuuri blushed adorably at that. 

“Besides, it’s your cell too,” Victor continued. “Feel free to do whatever.”

Yuuri frowned but nodded as he put on his long sleeved nightshirt. 

It fit him perfectly in Victor’s opinion, the V-neck went down to the upper part of his chest, and really enhanced his collarbones.

Why did he have to be so beautiful?

If he had at least been a little bit ugly, Victor would have played him like a checkpiece by now.

But it was hard to manipulate someone who was already in control, and Victor felt more like he was the one getting played.

“Anything I need to think about?” Yuuri suddenly asked. “During nighttime?”

This was his chance, he could get some lie that could later work in his advantage, give him some paranoia.

“No,” Victor said, cursing himself for his inability to lie. “Just stay in the cell and you’ll be fine.”

Yuuri smiled shyly, and a part of Victor wanted to weep from the beauty of it. 

“Thank you for looking out for me, Victor,” Yuuri said gratefully. “I’m lucky that I got you for a cellmate.”

Victor felt his heart stop beating for several moments, and he had to force himself to keep on breathing.

Did he have some kind of magical powers? Victor was willing to lay his life at his feet right there, right then.

But then he did a double take. “I never told you my first name,” he said with a look of confusion.

Yuuri smiled shyly. “You’re not the only one who’s able to snoop around for information…”

Victor was pretty sure that cupid should be running out of arrows at any time now…

Not only was Yuuri adorable, handsome, beautiful and perfect. He was also resourceful.

And that was almost too hot for Victor’s poor heart to handle.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked in concern.

Victor quickly snapped out of it. “Yeah, yeah, of course,” he assured. “Are you okay?” he asked instead. “The first day in prison is always the worst. Not to mention the first night.”

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuri declared. “I’m not as fragile as I look.”

Victor’s heart probably made a backflip. Yuuri was self-aware.

He knew just how adorable he looked, and he was definitely using it to his advantage.

Was Victor crazy for letting him?

“Goodnight, Victor,” Yuuri said gently as he laid down in his bed.

Victor stood by his own bed for several moments before finding the strength to sit down.

He felt so confused.

It was as if Yuuri had suddenly awakened something inside of him that he didn’t even know existed.

He had always kept his focus on the business and his people. He never for once in his life stopped and considered that love was something that he might want.

But the way his heart felt like right now… It was as if it was soaring and fluttering at the same time. 

Was it love?

Perhaps…

He only wondered if Yuuri felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Does he feel the same? <3 
> 
> #Love
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this story! <3 I'm currently writing the 4th chapter! <3 I've never been ahhead before #Proud <3
> 
> Kudos to all of you! <3<3


	3. Getting into trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri reflects on how his time in prison could be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how amazing it was to have the chapter ready and just copy-paste it in XD <3<3 Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

Yuuri had never been a heavy sleeper. 

And being in prison, only a few feet away from the previous leader of the Russian mafia didn’t make him sleep any better. 

Luckily he had his friends in here. 

He had been nervous when he first arrived and the guard had shown him to his cell and it turned out that he was sharing with the enemy.

All his life he had been taught that the Russians couldn’t be trusted. When faced with one, shoot or stab before speaking.

But luckily Victor didn’t seem to be hostile. He was intimidating and unfairly handsome, but he didn’t seem to want him any harm.

He didn’t even seem to notice that he belonged to the Yakuza.

Not only did he belong to it, but he was also third in line to be in charge of it. Right after his parents and his older sister.

So one could say that he was pretty deep in. 

Not that it showed anywhere, his parents were very good at hiding their tracks. They had a onsen for money laundry, and very good bookkeepers.

So when he got caught for beating the shit out of the asshole that hurt his sister, he only got nineteen months for abuse.

He had everyone waiting for him on the outside, but he still had to survive almost two years in prison.

Which meant that he had to stay on Victor’s good side unless he wanted to wake up with a shiv in his neck.

Yuuri looked over to the mob leader beside him. 

Victor was sleeping soundly. 

Yuuri took a deep, calming breath. 

He just needed to stay out of trouble, maybe keep away from his friends and stick to Victor like Phichit told him to.

It would be less suspicious.

At least it wouldn’t look like he was forming his own Yakuza gang.

Yuuri closed his eyes as he tried to make up a plan to survive the morning. And before he knew it, it was day.

The alarm blared through the building, and the guards had to hate him considering how loud they were when they announced that it was morning.

Yuuri sat up slowly.

“Morning,” Victor greeted, making Yuuri flinch.

“Good morning,” Yuuri greeted back and reached for his glasses. 

Once he had his sight back, he could tell that Victor was smiling at him.

How someone could be so happy in the mornings was forever a mystery to him.

“It’s time for shower,” Victor stated. “Did you get a towel?”

Yuuri looked in his bag of supplies.

No towel was in there.

“Here,” Victor said and threw a towel to him. “You can have this one.”

“Don’t you need it?” Yuuri asked.

Victor chuckled in amusement. “I’ve got plenty.”

“Okay,” Yuuri relented and took the towel. He was still trying to figure out why Victor was being so kind to him. “Thank you.”

“Cellmates need to look after each other,” Victor said simply. “Now let’s go.”  
…………………………………...

Yuuri had never showered in public before, and it was definitely not something he enjoyed. But once he was out, he felt both clean and ready for breakfast.

He had made up his mind that he was going to stay close to Victor, but it wasn’t especially hard since Victor literally kept watch over him. He held onto him while they were walking through corridors and he sat close to him during breakfast.

As soon as he tried to search out Phichit or Minami, Victor spoke to him or made some kind of distraction.

It almost felt like he was planning something, and it made Yuuri’s anxiousness shoot through the roof. 

As they walked to the common room, Yuuri was starting to feel smothered. 

It was stupid, he knew that.

But no matter how handsome Victor was, he was still more of a stranger than a friend, and he had worked for the enemy.

And the way he kept him so close was showing all kinds of red flags. 

There was an expression to keep your friends close but your enemies closer, and Yuuri was terrified that it applied here.

He needed to find Phichit.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Yuuri said as Victor sat down at his table and his crew joined him. 

“Okay?” Victor said in suspicion. “You want someone with you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuri assured as he walked off.   
………………………………………….

Victor looked after his cellmate.

Why was he acting so nervous?

“I think you pushed him too hard,” Chris stated as he got out his deck of cards. “Some people retreat when being backed into a corner.”

“I didn’t crowd him,” Victor protested. “Did I?”

Chris laughed fondly. “Well, you certainly didn’t give him his space…”

Victor sighed tiredly. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admitted. “Please help?”

Chris smiled happily. “You definitely came to the right person.”  
……………………………………………………….

Yuuri coached himself to take deep breaths in front of the bathroom sinks.

He was probably imagining things. 

Victor wasn’t out to kill him, he was probably only looking for a prison bitch.

Yuuri had seen it in movies and heard about it from people around him entire life. 

But he never expected that he would be targeted to be one.

It was better than getting killed, but it still wasn’t optimal. He wasn’t even sure if he could do it, give up all of his dignity like that.

He could go into a role and tell himself that it was only temporary. Pleasing a man like Victor couldn’t be too hard.

He could do a lot worse than a tall, handsome Russian.

Yes.

That was what he was going to do. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the newcomer…” A voice suddenly said from behind him.

Yuuri turned around and noticed three people blocking the exit.

The man in the front had black hair and blue eyes. He sounded American with a bit of an accent. Maybe Canadian… 

He had two people behind him. A blond man that looked scandinavian and a browned haired man with purple eyes.

They all looked at him like a piece of meat and Yuuri suddenly wished that he was far away from there.

Where were the guards?

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked.

The Canadian stepped forward, he seemed to be polishing the tiles as he made his way closer to him. “We’ve seen you at Nikiforov’s side…” he said with a smirk. “Are you his pet or something?”

Yuuri averted his gaze briefly. That was a complicated question that he wasn’t sure how to answer. He could deny it, but he had a feeling that it would come back and make him look like a liar. And being a pet meant that he was under someone’s protection. And he had a feeling that these people wouldn’t mess with him if they thought that he had Victor in his corner. “What if I am?” he asked. 

The Canadian stepped forward. “That’s makes you the perfect messenger.”

Yuuri didn’t even have time to register what was happening before a fist collided with his stomach and he was thrown to the ground where kicks kept being delivered to his legs, his back and his stomach. And then a final punch at the side of his face.

“Tell Nikiforov that he should think twice before going after the king,” the man spat before hurrying back to his people so they could escape from the bathroom.

Yuuri stayed on the ground for a long time, contemplating his poor decisions.

It seemed like his karma was at the rock bottom. 

A person shouldn’t be able to have this much bad luck for trying to do the right thing.

When he found his older sister hurt and crying in the bathroom of their house, and she told him who had done it to her, Yuuri decided to get justice.

Little did he know that the universe was going to turn against him.

Well, he couldn’t stay there on the dirty floor of a federal prison, feeling sorry for himself.

So he got up on shaking limbs, his mouth tasted metallic as he spat into the sink and took in his own reflection. 

At least he looked like proper gang member now, his sister would probably be proud.

But he had a very strong feeling that Victor wouldn’t feel that way.

If he wanted him to look pretty and clean as his perfect bitch, he would have to wait until the inevitable bruises disappeared. 

If he still wanted him at all that was.

There was still a chance that he wanted him dead. 

“Inmate,” a guard suddenly snapped. “This is not a entertainment room. Either do your business or get out.”

Yuuri exhaled slowly as he walked towards the exit, he felt like he had cracked a few ribs, and it definitely wasn’t easy to walk. 

The guard snorted as he caught sight of Yuuri. “Did you fall or something?”

“Or something…” Yuuri said non-commitically. 

The guard grabbed his arm roughly. “I don’t like back talk from scums like you,” he said behind gritted teeth. “You should take a long hard look at your attitude before you have a serious fall… One you won’t be getting up from…”

He released Yuuri’s arm and gave him a shove in the opposite direction. 

“Now get into the common room, inmate,” the guard ordered. “Don’t let me catch you breaking any more rules.”

Yuuri sighed tiredly as he made his way to the common room at a slow pace. Once he entered, his eyes immediately met Victor’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is not gonna be happy about this XD <3 
> 
> Yuuri is really not starting off his time in prison in a good way XD <3 Hopefully he might turn it around XD <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	4. Telling the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Victor the truth about the attack, and Victor demands retribution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! <3 I'll see if I can keep up a regular "Daily update schedule" for this story! <3 I have a few others that are also begging for my attention XD <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter! <3

There was a moment as Victor looked at him, before his face changed drastically. It started with amusement from whatever his people had told him, to happiness when he saw him, then confusion as he must have noticed the forming bruise, to pure rage as he stood straight up in his seat and made his way to Yuuri

He took his hand urgently and pulled him away. 

They got into another corridor, and turned around a corner where there was a door to the laundry room. He pulled Yuuri inside and shut the door.

“What happened?” Victor asked seriously. 

Yuuri shrugged. “Bad fall…”

“Liar,” Victor stated. “I know a punch mark when I see it. Was it the guards? Which one?”

“It wasn’t the guards,” Yuuri assured. 

“Then who?” Victor asked. “I want names.”

“I don’t know them,” Yuuri admitted. “So I don’t know their names.”

Victor released a breath of frustration. “Look, you’re my cellmate,” he stated. “Meaning that when something happens to you, they are trying to get to me. And I can’t let them do that.”

“Well, just pretend like you never got their message,” Yuuri suggested. “I just want to do my time... I don’t want any trouble.”

Victor sighed tiredly. “You apparently already got trouble,” he said as he gestured to Yuuri’s face. “Let me know who did it, and I’ll make sure that it never happens again.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I… I can’t tell you,” he said apologetically.

“Forget their names,” Victor pleaded. “Just give me their descriptions or point them out to me. I don’t need their names to get even.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to get even,” Yuuri stated. “Maybe I want you to let it go and let me fight my own battles.”

Victor opened his mouth as if to protest, but no protest came out. “What?” he asked instead.

“I can take care of myself,” Yuuri stated. “I don’t want to owe anyone anything, I don’t want to use someone for my own gain… I just… I just want to do my time and get back out.”

“That’s not how prison works, Yuuri,” Victor said apologetically. “Once you’re in here, you’re in. It doesn’t matter if you’re doing a month or life, we’re all the same in here. And we do what we need to do to survive.”

Yuuri averted his gaze. He knew that Victor was right. “I just don’t want to get you in trouble,” he admitted. “I can’t be your prison bitch… So I don’t want your protection.”

“Prison bitch?” Victor repeated in amusement. “Is that what you think you are?”

“I think that’s what you want me to be,” Yuuri stated. “Why else would you be so nice to me? And don’t give me that ‘cellmates look out for each other’ bullshit.”

Victor sighed. “Do you want the truth?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded.

Victor looked around the room before turning back to Yuuri. “Fine,” he relented. “The truth is that you’re hot and I want you to like me.”

Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes for any trace of doubts but didn’t find any.

Victor thought he was hot?

Yuuri couldn’t stop a stupid blush from spreading across his cheeks.

“So will you please let me help you?” Victor asked. “I don’t want to see you get hurt, or have years added to your sentence because of fighting. I know my way around that, and I’m offering you help.”

“What do I need to do in return?” Yuuri asked. 

“How about you sit with me during breakfast and dinner?” Victor asked. “And stay close to me?”

Yuuri looked at Victor for a long moment, before nodding. “Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll stay close to you.”

Victor took Yuuri’s hand and kissed it gently. “Names?”

Yuuri sighed. “A Canadian, a purple eyed man and a scandinavian,” he admitted.

“There were three of them?” Victor asked “Fucking cowards...”

“The purple eyed man and the scandinavian only kept a lookout,” Yuuri explained. “The Canadian did the beating.”

“Beating?” Victor questioned. “Did they hurt you somewhere else besides your face?”

Yuuri nodded cautiously and raised the bottom of his shirt.

Victor’s face grew darker as he took in the injuries. “There’s only one Canadian in this prison and that’s Leroy. Black hair, blue eyes… Sound familiar?”

Yuuri nodded.

“He hangs out with Crispino and Nekola, both of them fit your description,” Victor continued. “I’ll talk to them…”

Yuuri nodded cautiously. “Be careful…” he pleaded. “They wanted me to tell you… I think they might be planning something.”

“I’ll be careful,” Victor promised. “And I’ll make sure that they won’t bother you again.”  
…………………………………….

Victor held onto Yuuri as they returned to the common room.

He looked around for the culprits but they were nowhere to be found. 

He knew one thing for sure, and that was that they weren’t going anywhere. The prison had a lot of places to hide and run, but there was no way for them to escape.

And he was going to get his justice for allowing them to lay a finger on the sweetest man in the world.

How could they?

“Everything okay?” Chris asked as they sat down at the table. “What happened to his face?”

“Leroy and his crooks,” Victor said simply. “I think they need to be reminded who’s in charge around here.”

Yuri grinned. “Fuck yeah,” he said happily. “Can I bash that asshole’s face in with a toilet brush?”

“Yura,” Victor scolded. “You know how it works. Violence will get your ass into solitary, I handle business like an adult.”

Yuri scoffed. “Fine,” he relented. “If you’re gonna be all boring about it.”

“We need a plan to make sure that they’ll stay in their place for the rest of their time in here,” he stated. “Can’t have them going after the people close to me.”

“So how do you want to do it?” Chris asked.

Victor looked to Yuuri thoughtfully, trying to come up with a punishment that would fit the crime.

But he couldn’t come up with something worse than hurting someone like Yuuri.

They deserved a painful death in his opinion.

Unfortunately that was out of the question. 

At least in prison.

“I want them to regret their actions,” Victor stated. “I want them crawling at my feet for forgiveness… I want them destroyed.” 

The men around the table smirked. “Just give the word, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good plotting! XD <3
> 
> It's fun to make the characters a little bit darker than I usually do XD <3 It makes it exciting to write! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3<3


	5. The secret cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri needs to call his sister, and Victor provides him with a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I wrote ahead on a different story XD <3 I hope you still like this one though! <3<3

Victor kept Yuuri close for the rest of the day, terrified that he would get hurt again.

But unfortunately, one of the guards were practically hovering and making sure that they weren’t touching at any point.

Yuuri did feel a lot safer with Victor by his side, but he couldn’t help but to feel slightly uncomfortable when the Russian and his crew discussed different ideas for vengeance. 

He had a very strange feeling that they were going to get caught. Every idea included some kind of violence, despite what Victor had promised him. and he was certain that it was going to come back to haunt them.

Placing shattered glass in their beds, shoving them down stairs, adding rat poison to their dinner, and so on.

“Yuuri, what do you think?” Victor then asked.

Yuuri shrugged. He wasn’t sure if he should speak up or not. He didn’t want to insult them or their ideas.

“You must think something, right?” Victor prodded. “It was you they hurt.”

“I think violence is a dumb option in prison,” Yuuri stated. 

“It’s not violence if they fall down a staircase,” Yuri protested. “Or into a pit of fire.”

“What do you suggest?” Victor asked.

“I don’t know…” Yuuri sighed. “I thought there was a way to talk to them… Maybe scare them?”

“You can’t argue with idiots,” Chris said apologetically. “And they keep themselves annoyingly clean, it would be hard to find something to use against them.”

“I guess you’re right…” Yuuri agreed, when he suddenly heard the speakers go off. 

“Visiting hour starts in twenty minutes. All inmates expecting company will make their way to the visitation room,” came a tired voice.

“Visitation?” Yuuri questioned. 

“Yes,” Victor stated. “Visitation is once a week, people on your list can come and visit you. You will sit across a table from them for an hour and just talk.”

“Can anyone come?” Yuuri asked.

“Sure,” Victor said with a shrug. “Unless they’re locked in a different prison.”

Both Chris and Yuri laughed at that.

Yakov only sighed. “Make sure that their names are on your list. They have to sign themselves in as guests and you have to approve them. If they don’t know about it, you can tell them during phone hours.”

“When are phone hours?” Yuuri asked.

“Every day between 4.00pm and 5.00pm,” Victor said. “Did no one go through the routines with you when you got in?”

Yuuri averted his gaze. “The guard was not especially talk-active.”

“Was it the same guard that took you to my cell? Cao Bin?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded. It was also the same man that grabbed him when he was trying to exit the bathroom. Come to think of it, he was the only guard that seemed to be everywhere. He was even the guard watching them right now.

“Yeah, he’s creepy as fuck,” Victor stated in a hushed voice. “I think he’s sexually confused or something. Try and stay away from him.”

“I’ll try,” Yuuri agreed as he looked around for the time. It was only 1.40pm.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah… I just… I really need to talk to my sister. I’m waiting for phone hours to start.”

Victor smirked. “Yuuri, follow me,” he said before standing up and walking away.

Yuuri followed him immediately. 

He could tell how the guard narrowed his gaze as they walked out of the common room.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked.

“Library,” Victor stated. “Hurry, that guard is following us, and we need to lose him.”

Yuuri felt his heart flutter when Victor wrapped his hand around his wrist and pulled him along through the corridor. 

Luckily, there were no guards there to bust them. Running was not allowed in prison. And even though it had only been a day since he arrived, he never realized how much he had missed it. 

Victor made a quick turn that almost had Yuuri stumble over his own feet, but he managed to maintain his balance somehow. 

They entered a room filled with books and a few interns that were quietly reading, Victor only continued to pull him along behind a shelf in the back where he suddenly stopped.

Yuuri looked to him questiongly. 

Victor took out a copy of the bible from the shelf that did nothing to settle Yuuri’s confusion.

“Here,” Victor said and handed him the bible. 

Yuuri took it with much hesitation. “Uhm… Is this some kind of recruitment?”

Victor snorted. “Just open it.”

Yuuri did, slowly and carefully and noticed that the bible was hollow, and between the cut out pages, there was a cellphone. 

“Victor, is this...?” Yuuri asked in awe.

“It should be fully charged,” Victor stated. “You can call your sister, I’ll keep a lookout.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked. “I mean, just owning this is a huge risk…”

“That’s why I will keep a lookout,” Victor said gently. “Now hurry.”

Victor left him there with the very illegal cellphone, and Yuuri felt like he wanted to ditch the whole idea and put it back in its place before he had enough courage to use it.

It was a lot different to use a cellphone with buttons, he hadn’t owned one since he was a teenager, but he managed to type in his sister’s phone number and press call.

The beeps while the call connected was almost agonizing. It felt like forever, until finally, his sister answered.

“Who is this?” was the snappy response.

“Hi, Mari, it’s Yuuri,” Yuuri greeted in Japanese, in case someone was listening in. 

“Yuuri?” Mari asked in surprise. “You got a cellphone in there?”

“I got to borrow one,” Yuuri admitted. “How are you?”

“Forget about me,” Mari stated. “How are you? How’s it like in there?”

“Different,” Yuuri admitted with a shrug. “I made both friends and enemies… And it’s barely been twenty four hours.”

“Sounds like you,” Mari said with a scoff. 

“Uhm… Could you do something for me?” Yuuri asked shyly. “I… I need information…”

“Of course,” Mari said gently. It sounded like she was digging out paper and a pen. “What do you need?”

“Do you know how mama always says that people close to the heart is the greatest weakness,” Yuuri asked.

“Yes?” Mari said hesitantly.

“Well, there are a few people messing with me in here…” Yuuri said reluctantly, he really didn’t want his sister to think less of him.

“Do you want me to kill their families?” Mari asked as if she was a cashier asking him if he wanted his receipt. Weirdly casual.

“No, no, no,” Yuuri assured. “I just need information on their families that I can use to my advantage.”

“Who are those assholes?” Mari asked. “I’m gonna need their names.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, knowing that he might possibility sign these people over to a death sentence from the Yakuza. “Jean-Jacques Leroy, Michele Crispino and Emil Nekola.”

“I’m on it,” Mari stated.

“Uhm, how long do you need?” Yuuri asked.

“A few hours at least,” Mari admitted. “I’m gonna have someone hack the prison’s database and get their personal infos. Then I have to find their relatives and…”

“Can you get it done before 4.00pm?” Yuuri asked.

“Maybe,” Mari said carefully. “I should be, yes.”

“Okay, I’ll call you back from the prison’s phone then,” Yuuri said.

“Yeah, okay,” Mari said before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “Yuuri just…. Please watch yourself in there, little brother…”

“I will,” Yuuri promised. 

“What you did was brave, but idiotic…” Mari said. “I could have sent anyone on his ass…. Why did you…?”

Yuuri suddenly saw Victor waving at him.

“Mari I got to go,” Yuuri said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

He put it back in the bible and put the bible back on the shelf before taking up a copy of The Great Gatsby and opened it halfway through.

“Katsuki!” That guard, Cao Bin snapped. “Get over here.”

Yuuri put the book back and walked over to the guard. 

Victor was sitting at a table right next to them, pretending to read Alice in Wonderland.

“What were you doing in there?” Cao Bin questioned.

“Browsing books, sir,” Yuuri said carefully. 

“Yeah?” Cao Bin asked in disbelief. “Did you find anything you liked?” 

Yuuri remembered what Victor told him about Cao Bin being sexually confused, and he was suddenly struck by an idea. 

“Maybe,” he said, dropping his voice and moving closer to the guard. “But nothing compares to reality…” He carefully placed his hand on the guards shoulder and squeezed it carefully. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Cao Bin’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I… I…” he stuttered nervously.

Yuuri looked into his eyes and tilted his head slightly. 

Cao Bin stepped back. “Get to your cell, inmate,” he ordered. 

“Am I not allowed in the library?” Yuuri asked gently. “Why?”

“Yeah, I mean…” Cao Bin tried, Yuuri could tell how his breathing was speeding up. “Fine,” he relented before storming off.

Yuuri released a breath of relief before he was interrupted by a book slamming right next to him.

“You’re a genius, Yuuri,” Victor declared. “A beautiful, brilliant genius.”

Yuuri blushed shyly at the praise. “I… I was just using what you told me…”

“I would never have thought about that myself,” Victor stated before his smile faltered a little. “But remember to be careful… Playing with someone’s heart can be very dangerous.”

“I know,” Yuuri agreed.

Victor nodded in approval and looked around to make sure that no one was listening. “So what did your sister say?”

“Well, you don’t need to plot your revenge anymore,” Yuuri said with a shy smile. “I’ve got it covered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Yuuri is going to take over the prison with his amazing brain and beautiful looks XD Victor better watch out unless he wants to be knocked from the top XD <3
> 
> I hope you like this story! <3
> 
> Kudos to all of you for reading! <3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets some information on his enemies that he will use to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend Karen's birthday is today! <3<3 And she wanted this story to continue, so I managed to get out two new chapters!! <3 Be sure to wish her a happy birtday and thank her for this!! <3 You can send her asks on tumblr, here's the link: http://glitterific-karen.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter!! <3<3

Yuuri kept glancing at the clock every five minutes as he paid little attention to the card game with Victor and the rest of the Russians.

He could feel his ribs starting to ache more, and he felt the punch mark on the side of his face starting to swell.

He simply wasn’t feeling very well.

So when it was only 5 minutes left, he decided to go to the phones. 

Victor immediately stood up to follow. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri told him. “I can go on my own.” 

“And get your ass kicked again by an unfair amount of opponents?” Victor questioned. “I think it’s better if I come with you…”

Yuuri really couldn’t argue with that logic, so he decided to let Victor come with.

On his way to the phones, he spotted Jean-Jacques and his friends standing in the far end of the corridor. 

A part of him wanted to point that detail out to Victor, but the logical part of him luckily took over and told him that it wouldn’t be smart to start a fight in prison when there were probably guards around every corner. 

So he kept his eyes forward until he reached the phones. There was a guard standing by the phones that was staring at a man that was angrily shouting at the person on the other line.

Yuuri did his best to ignore that as he dialed the number.

Victor leaned against the wall as if he was keeping guard himself. 

“There’s a free phone over there,” the guard pointed out with a glare to Victor.

Victor shrugged. “I want that phone,” he said simply. “And I’m willing to wait… It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” 

The prison guard didn’t seem amused by that comment at the slightest. “Make your call or go back to the common room, inmate.” 

Victor rolled his eyes before walking over to the free phone and dialing his number. 

Victor looked to Yuuri thoughtfully before leaning towards him quickly. “Remember that they’re listening in on the phone calls here.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened before Mari suddenly answered.

“Yuuri?” 

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri said nervously.

“Everything okay?” Mari asked worriedly.

Yuuri felt like his mouth was suddenly dry as a desert. He had no idea what to say. “Uhm, yeah, sure… I- I was just wondering if you had any updates… You know… On my TV show…?” 

Yuuri held his breath at the silence on the other side.

But luckily, Mari seemed to catch on. “Oh, right… Yeah, You know the guy you hate? Well, it turns out that his wife Isabella is cheating on him, someone saw her with a dude in a suit… They have terribly large windows… And also, it seems like she’s three months pregnant… Unclear who the baby belongs to though…”

“Oh?” Yuuri asked curiously. So Jean-Jacques might be a father… That could be useful, or it would definitely be interesting if it turned out that the baby wasn’t his.

“Yeah, and his friend, the italian guy, it seems like he’s an orphan with a little sister that he cares for a lot named Sara, and he definitely have a really tragic backstory with a lot of murders and revenge…” 

“I told you that you would like the TV show,” Yuuri mused. 

“Yeah, I’m hooked now,” Mari continued the lie. “I know everything about all the characters, it’s almost as if I knew their addresses…” 

Yuuri knew that it was a threat to take out the family members. “Don’t go off starting a fan club,” Yuuri said seriously. “I… You shouldn’t watch the show anymore.” 

“Oh, one last thing, the last character you wanted to hear about, he has a very old and sick mother that barely even remembers her own name anymore… Anne, I think her name was…” Mari said. “If you want to know anything more or if you want me to start that fan club... just call, okay?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Yuuri agreed. “Thank you for filling me in.” 

“Anytime,” Mari said gently. “Take care, little brother.” 

Yuuri nodded to himself. It would definitely be a lot easier now. “I will.”  
………………………………….

“Who did you call?” Yuuri asked curiously as they left the phones.

Victor snorted at the question. “Just a random number… They sounded surprised to hear from me though.”

Yuuri couldn’t hide the clear amusement he felt. “You called a random number?” 

Victor shrugged. “The guard was watching me, I didn’t have much of a choice…”

“What if they listened in on your call?” Yuuri asked.

“Poor Emilio had amnesia a while ago, and now he can’t even remember me nor the amnesia,” Victor mused. 

“His name was Emilio?”

“Or Conrad or Johnny… I’m really bad at names…” Victor admitted. “Especially when they don’t matter…” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. His sister was that same way. 

When someone was on the hit-list, she never even bothered learning their names before putting a bullet in them.

Yuuri still hadn’t killed anyone. 

Even though no one said it out loud, he was still the runt in the family. Everyone always did their best to shelter him. 

He had still been there for executions and he had gotten the proper training to make his family proud. 

But so far he had only used his skills to kick Mari’s ex-boyfriend’s ass.

Her boyfriend had been stupid enough to punch her after an argument, so Yuuri made sure that he would never be able to eat solid food again.

It was only fair. 

“Do you have good memory with names?” Victor asked curiously. 

Yuuri shrugged. “Somewhat decent, I suppose… I’m used to dealing with a lot of people.” 

“Work?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded. 

“What did you work with?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly, obviously coming up with a lie. “Different kinds of businesses,” he said, sounding surprisingly convincing. “I used to work for different kinds of people, which got me into an economical jam… That’s why I’m here…” 

Victor knew that it was a lie, but he still had to give credit to Yuuri for thinking so quickly on his feet. “So how come that all your friends in here belongs to the Yakuza?”

“Oh, well, they’re clients, mostly,” Yuuri lied on. “I helped them a few times with things… Nothing I’m proud of… But you have to make money somehow, right?” 

Victor nodded, feeling strangely proud of Yuuri’s ability to lie, even though he knew that it might be the death of him one day. 

Yuuri was unfairly charming, and when he looked so adorable and vulnerable, he didn’t want to do anything but trust and believe him.

Other people were most likely feeling the same way.

And that made Yuuri perhaps the most dangerous inmate in the entire prison. He could trick anyone with those sweet, brown eyes and long black lashes, and then stab them in the back without a second of hesitation. 

“I’ve heard that Chulanont is pretty close to the Oyabun’s son,” Victor said casually. “You don’t happen to know who he is?”

“Sorry, no…” Yuuri said with a shy smile. “I’ve never been that high up in the ranks… I’ve mostly done sketchy business with the lower ranks, Chulanont and I worked together a few times and I know that he’s been in the same car as the Oyabuns, but I’ve never been involved with them.”

Victor started to doubt his theory about Yuuri.

What if he wasn’t the Oyabun’s son? 

Or could he really be that good of a liar?

“But your sister is in the Yakuza too, right?” Victor asked. “I picked up a few of the Japanese words on your call earlier… And it definitely wasn’t about a TV show.”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Yuuri said, seeming a lot more nervous. “I really don’t like to mention it, but she is a researcher for the higher ups, not the Oyabuns… But she introduced me to a lot of my… clients.” 

Victor hated how much that story made sense. 

Yuuri was definitely skilled. 

“I’m sorry I can’t give you more info,” Yuuri admitted. “You’re with the Russian mob, right?” 

Victor sighed but nodded nonetheless.

“I… I really hope you won’t take it the wrong way, but your brother sounds like a real asshole….” 

Victor felt his breath come in short. 

Yuuri knew exactly who he was.

He was ten steps ahead. 

That wasn’t good. 

He was supposed to hold all the cards and turn them to his advantage, not the other way around.

This had never happened before. 

“Well… Well… Well…” Someone suddenly said.

Yuuri and Victor looked up only to see Leroy and his two companions at the end of the corridor. 

“It looks like you got my message then,” Leroy said and gestured to Yuuri. “It’s no fun to have your toys broken, is it, Nikiforov?” 

“About as fun as having your ribs broken,” Victor said and took a step forward, when Yuuri reached out his hand and held him back. 

Leroy whistled. “I guess I have to reconsider who’s the pet and who’s the master…” he teased. “Are you getting a leash soon, Nikiforov?”

“He doesn’t need one,” Yuuri said firmly. “But your wife might… I heard she’s third months pregnant… You sure it’s yours? How long have you been in here?”

Leroy’s eyes widened drastically. 

“She has a nice house though, on the outside… A lot of big windows unfortunately…” Yuuri said with a sly smirk. “It’s not safe for a lonely woman… Luckily she doesn’t seem very lonely anymore…” 

Leroy opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out.

Yuuri decided to shift his focus. “Oh, Michele, I know someone who knows your little sister… She’s pretty, and it can’t be easy to have no one to look out for her out there… I mean… If something were to happen to her, you would be pretty powerless to stop it from in here, wouldn’t you?”

Michele looked completely frozen in fear. 

“And Emil, your mom seems to be changing nurses a lot, hopefully they’re all doctors and know what they’re doing…” Yuuri said, allowing the threat to hang in the air for several moments. “It would be a shame if someone would go in there and accidently shut off the machine that helps her breathe…” 

Emil was trembling by the end of the threat. 

“You should consider your people on the outside before starting up insignificant fights with people on the inside…” Yuuri said. “If you ever do get out of prison, it would truly be a shame to have no one to return to… Isn’t that true?” 

The three men nodded in unison as they all looked away in clear submission. 

Victor couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri for a single second as he felt his heart drum with love. 

What the hell was happening to him? 

Was it even possible to fall in love this quickly? 

One thing was for certain, and that was that Yuuri wasn’t some low ranked business man. He held power. They way he talked... the way he held himself… He was almost magical. 

“Do yourself a favor and do the rest of your time in silence,” Yuuri said with a pointed look before he walked forward.

JJ and his friends immediately pushed themselves up against the wall to give Yuuri a free path past them. Their previous cockiness was nowhere to be found. 

Yuuri only stopped once he had walked past them to turn to Victor. “Are you coming?” 

Victor nodded helplessly as he quickly closed the distance between them.

Yuuri was a force of nature and Victor was desperate to have him close for studying. 

The things they could accomplish together held no limits. 

It was only a matter of time before they could take over the world together. 

And that day couldn’t couldn’t come soon enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming right up! <3<3 See you then! <3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor realizes that there might be more to Yuuri's injuries than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter I've written!! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it, Karen!! <3<3<3

Victor had never been so captivated about a person before. 

It was so confusing that Yuuri was so unfairly beautiful and adorable, and then shifted in order to become this strong, powerful beast that scared people into literally crawling on the floor in fear. 

It was fascinating. 

“This looks like concrete,” Yuri complained in disgust as he pushed his dinner away. “Fucking gross…” 

Yuuri looked to the young boy in concern before reaching out his roll to him. “Here,” he said gently. “It’s important to eat.” 

Yuri looked at the roll and back at Yuuri. “What do I have to do for it?” he asked skeptically. 

“Nothing,” Yuuri promised. “See it as a thank you for helping me with that thing earlier…” 

That caught Victor’s attention immediately. “What thing?” 

Yuri took the roll from Yuuri. “Nothing,” he said before taking a bite from the dry bread. 

“I… It’s kind of embarrassing,” Yuuri admitted with a blush that did nothing to quench Victor’s curiosity. 

“You don’t need to tell him,” Yuri said with his mouthful. 

Victor shot the young boy a glare.

Of course he had to know everything that went on in prison. 

Especially in his own crew. 

“I… I kind of, well, passed out a little bit earlier… Not completely, but yeah…” Yuuri admitted. “Yurio helped me recover.” 

Victor felt his heart stop for a few seconds. “You passed out?” 

Yuuri took a deep breath. “Yeah, uhm… My ribs really hurt,” he admitted. 

Victor looked at his crew in disbelief. 

Did anyone else know about this?

“I told him to go to the hospital wing,” Yuri stated. “But he’s too stubborn.” 

Yuuri smiled apologetic. “I just… I know how things can go wrong in prison… I don’t want to get hooked on something I can’t control in here… Or risk getting worse in some way… It’s not easy to know who to trust.” 

“Yuuri?” someone suddenly asked. 

Yuuri turned around gingerly to face his friend. “Phichit?”

Phichit looked at him worriedly. “What happened to your face?”

Yuuri smiled reassuringly. “It’s been taken care of,” he promised. 

Phichit nodded in understanding. “Who?” he asked as he quickly shot an accusing glare in Victor’s direction.

Yuuri shook his head. “Ant people,” he said vaguely. 

“Okay,” Phichit relented. “Anywhere else you’re hurt?”

“Ribs,” Yuuri admitted. “But I’m fine, I don’t want to…” he made a face that Phichit seemed to be able to read.

“Yeah, I get it,” he assured. “But will you let me take a look?” he asked. “I still know some…” 

Yuuri looked to Victor, as if asking for his permission.

Victor knew that he had no way to deny Phichit the right to help Yuuri feel better. “You should go,” he told Yuuri. “Like you said, it’s hard to know who to trust… But when you find them, you shouldn’t let them go.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Thank you.” 

Victor smiled, despite himself. “Of course.” 

Phichit helped Yuuri up from the bench and did his best to support him without raising suspicion from the guards. 

Victor felt worry stir in his chest as he looked after them. He really wanted to help, but he had no idea how. 

“Is he really that hurt?” Chris asked thoughtfully. “I’ve never seen Phichit worried before.” 

“I’m guessing he has broken ribs,” Yuri said as he finished his roll. “But I don’t understand how he can walk upright like that.” 

“He’s a strong kid,” Yakov said observantly. “Reminds me of myself in his age. I took a bullet to the chest once, I pulled it out with a tweezer and stitched myself up… I went to work the next day.” 

Victor tuned out Yakov’s story of his glory days as he felt his worry growing worse. 

He needed to check up on Yuuri. 

“I’ll be right back.”

All the Russians looked after him in confusion as Victor walked the route he saw Phichit and Yuuri disappear to.

He reached the bathrooms and told the guard to take a walk.

He was one of the many guards he controlled, and he immediately did as told. 

Victor then walked into the bathroom to find Yuuri without a shirt and Phichit assessing him. 

But as Yuuri noticed Victor’s presence, he immediately blushed. “V-Victor, hi…” he said in embarrassment. 

Phichit took a step aside and Victor finally got to see the full damage. 

How Yuuri was able to walk and talk was definitely a mystery to him. 

“I… It’s not as bad as it looks,” Yuuri tried to say reassuringly. 

“He’s right,” Phichit chimed in. “It’s worse…”

“No it’s not…” Yuuri protested. 

Phichit turned to Victor. “I’ve noticed that you’ve picked up an interest in Yuuri here, so let me offer you some free advice,” he said rapidly. “Yuuri never complains unless it’s fatal. So if he says that he’s in pain, he needs to see a doctor as soon as possible. Unfortunately, the medic here is known for getting patients hooked on methamphetamine pills, so going there isn’t an option.”

Victor didn’t know that. 

Luckily, he had never been sick and neither had anyone of his crew members.

“But I’m pretty sure that one of the ribs are putting pressure on the lung, which is keeping you from breathing normally,” Phichit said worriedly. 

“You’re being dramatic,” Yuuri accused him. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Really?” Phichit questioned. “So why don’t you take a deep breath for me then?” 

Yuuri glared at him but looked away in defeat. 

“How can I help?” Victor asked, feeling desperate to be of use. 

Phichit sighed, contemplating the options. “Can you get him some ibuprofen or aspirin? Or some other kind of pain reliever?” Phichit asked. “He needs to stay clear of moving too much and he needs to take deep breaths in order to avoid catching pneumonia.” 

“Yeah,” Victor agreed and went over to one of the toilet stalls and picked off a loose tile that held a lot of different pills. He took two charts out before he returned. “Does either of these work?” 

Phichit looked at them both before he pushed one of them aside. “This will do,” he said as he took one of the pills out and held it up to Yuuri.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to feed it to me.”

“Then be a big boy and take it yourself,” Phichit teased.

Yuuri blushed heavily at the words before he snatched the pill from Phichit and swallowed it dry. 

Phichit snorted before he put on one of the faucets. “Remember to chase it down with something.” 

Yuuri had never felt more annoyed with his best friend before.

Did he have to speak to him like an infant when Victor was present? Or any time at all for that matter?

“Yes, mom…” he mocked back.

Phichit laughed happily at that. “Yuuri gets grumpy when he’s hurt,” he told the Russian.

“Phichit,” Yuuri warned. 

Phichit shrugged innocently. “If he’s going to be your ‘friend’ I think it’s best for everyone if he knows all your secrets.” 

Yuuri sighed.

“Just take good care of him, and he’ll be the best friend you will ever have,” Phichit declared with a smile. “But he does have an infinite amount of bad luck, so it won’t be an easy task…”

Victor could imagine that. Yuuri had been in prison for two days and already had broken ribs.

“If you hurt him on the other hand…” Phichit said, allowing the words to hang in the air for several moments. “You better be prepared to face the consequences. Yuuri has a lot of friends, and they have a loyalty so strong that it would make the king seem like he’s living with traitors in comparison.” 

Victor frowned in confusion. There was still so many puzzle pieces to Yuuri’s true identity. 

Was he the heir to the Yakuza? Or was he a business man that had managed to seduce every criminal in the world to be on his side?

Or maybe he was both?

Either way, he had a lot to figure out about the mysterious man that he was sharing a cell with.

“I won’t hurt him,” Victor promised nonetheless. He would never hurt what was his. 

And Yuuri was going to belong to him. 

No matter the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess that was it XD This story will probably go on hiatus again, at least until next season of Orange is the New Black starts airing again, or if anyone of you manages to flood me with inspiration from your comments... Or Karen's next birthday XD!! <3<3
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! <3<3 
> 
> KUDOS!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think Yuuri is in for? <3 Will Victor get his revenge? Will he be able to use Yuuri to get it? 
> 
> I hope you're excited for yet another story XD <3
> 
> Love you all! <3 
> 
> KUDOS! <3<3


End file.
